Interview
by Sevvy101
Summary: An Interview with the one and only TEEN TITANS! Written in Summer 06


A/N IM BACK AND WITH NEW ONESHOTS AND STORIES!

okay, im back and ready to start writing a storm! I have many oneshots and other stories to be updated and posted. So, without further adue i present to you...the FIRST ever(well, its MY first ever)...DRUM ROLL PLEASE! -drum rolls down hill-... TEEN TITANS INTERVIEW!

And i just hope it's funny enough, even if it's short. My brother, who despises all things I like, read this oneshot thing and said it was funny, and he ACTUALLY liked it! So, now its your turn to tell me how YOU feel about it. So, go read it and review it! THANK YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: Nope, dont own it. Just all the fanart and fanfiction i've been writing in the last 3 months.

INTERVIEW

By: Sevvy101

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sevvy: Hi there folks! Sevvy here with an interview with the TEEN TITANS! Right here, and right now, get an all access view of Jump City's heroes!

FanGirls in Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Sevvy: Okay, first one with us is the 'almighty' ROBIN!

Robin: Hello, my fans.

Sevvy: Someone has a might ego...

Robin: Really? Who?

Sevvy: -sigh- YOU! Nevermind. So, Robin, how are you this fine morning?

Robin: -smiling cheesey smile- Good, and glad to be here.

Sevvy: OkAy, now, I have a question.

Robin: Shoot.

Sevvy: -does shifty eyes and hopes no one sees her gun- Riiiiight. Now, Robin, you know how everyone's been wondering why you never take off your mask. Sooooo, why not take it off right now?

Robin: -smile disappears and looks Psycho-ish- NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Sevvy: OOO-kay. Someone please call the loony bin...

Moving on, Robin, how was living with THE famous BATMAN like as a child?

Robin: If I Tell you, I gots to kill you.

Sevvy: Well, unliked some i value my life. But how about we go to a break and bring in Starfire after that.

---------------------------------Da Da Da! SHARMEN--------------------------

Sevvy: And we're back! And now everyone, HERE'S STAFIRE!

Guys In Crowd: WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!

Robin: -growls- SHUDDUP!

Sevvy: BOYS! Not Now! After the show!

Starfire then walks in.

Starfire: HELLO! Will you be my friend!

Sevvy: ...Sure...?

Starfire: YAY! Name? Age? Favorite color? Hometown?

Sevvy: Uhhh...name's Sevvy. Age, none of your damn business. Favorite Color, black. And no WAY am I telling where I live! STALKER! BODY GUARDS!

Starfire: Friend, who are these guards of body that you speak of?

Sevvy: AHH! she's trying to confuse me! -runs around insanely-

Body Guards come out and grab Starfire

Starfire: EEK! Do. Not. Touch. Me. THERE!

Robin: AHHH! The Body Guards are rapists! -runs insanely like Sevvy-

Body Guard: WHat? Can't a guy at least get SOME action!

Starfire: Not on my body! -shoots star bolts crazily-

Robin: -screams- AHH! STARFIRE! Watch where you aiming!

Starfire: Sorry, Friend Robin...

Sevvy: -stops running- Uhhhh...there's your interview with Starfire...?

Robin: STARFIRE! -Robin chases after Starfire who is running and shooting at anything that moved-

Sevvy: Riiiight. Well, now we have Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg coming up after the break. STAY TUNED!

-------------------------------Quilted Quicker Picker Upper! BOUNTY!----------------------------------

Sevvy: And we're back...again...! As you can see, we have Raven, Bastboy, and Cyborg with us!

SomePersonFromTheAudiance: -stands up and yells- AH! ITS THE EVIL PURPLE HAIRED FREAK!

Raven looked up at him and used her powers to pick him up, despite his yelling, and make him float over and be in front of her own face.

Raven: You have a problem with me?

And with that she contrinued to squeeze the energy from the guy with her magic.

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Sevvy: RAVEN! PUT. HIM. DOWN!

Raven: -in an out of character sarcastic/rude manner- Keh, fine.

And with that, the guy was flung into the audience to who knows where.

Sevvy: Sheesh. I'm surrounded by a bunch of Crazed Fruitloops (A.N, that's from DannyPhantom AKA my new saying. I DONT OWN DP!)

The Three Titans, and Audience: Crazed...Fruitloops...?

Beastboy: What the hell?

Sevvy: Idiots. You're all idiots.

Cyborg: Riiiiiiiight/

Sevvy: Anyway, I've gots some questions to ask you all.

Raven: No duh ya do! Why else would we be here.

Sevvy: SHUDDUP! Anyway, so Raven. Is there a certain love affair going on between yourself and one of the other Teen Titans?

Raven: WHAT!

Sevvy: Oh, you know. You and BB.

Beastboy: WHAT! I've NEVER done anything!

Sevvy: No, but you DO think, right?

Cyborg: -perverted grin(this is my brother's favorite line, reminds him of Miroku)- Aw, BB! YOU DAWG!

Beastboy and Raven: WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!

Cyborg and Sevvy: Not yet, anyway.

Raven: Why would I _ever_ do anything with that _BAFOONE!_

Beastboy: -turns into Bafoone(aint that an animal?)- But I thought last night was special! (starts crying)

Cyborg: You DAWG, Beastboy! (Beastboy turned into a crying dog)

Sevvy: As a Psychiatrist, I recommend that you don't surpress your feelings, Raven.

Raven: (frustrated sigh) GRRR! We _NEVER_ did anything! And besides, if I unleashed my emotions you'd all die.

Sevvy: Suuuure. And I love my brother. (in distince, screaming is heard from a guy(aka Sevvy's brother) who is obviously trapped in a cage)...crap...

Beastboy: But I LOOOOVE you!

Suddenly, a blonde headed bimbo runs onto the stage area.

Blonde: BEASTBOY! Don't tell me you've fallen for that WITCH!

Titans, Sevvy, Audience: -gasp- It's TERRA!

Raven: Oh God, the bitch has returned.

Terra: I resent that!

Sevvy: So, Beastboy, who do ya choose?

Beastboy: I have to CHOOSE!

Cyborg: Beastboy, you DAWG!

Everyone BUT Cyborg: STOP SAYING THAT!

Raven: Yes, you HAVE to choose.

Terra: YEAH!

Beastboy: Fine, I choose...

...RAVEN!

Terra: -in dramatic voice- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M **_MELLLLLTTTTIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! _**(melts away)

Raven: Awww. I knew you loved me! And I love you too Beastboy.

Audience: Awwwww!

Cyborg: -disappointed- Aw! You're not a 'DAWG' anymore!

And suddenly, Robin runs in.

Robin: -yelling- BUT RAVEN! We were MENT for eachother! Remember all of the moments we had and how I helped you during 'The End'?

Raven: Robin, I never loved you. Sure, maybe a crush a while back. But now, I love Beastboy and I will for alleternity. And nothing's gonna change that. Not even a teenaged boy that is in spandex and looks like a traffic light.

And suddenly, _again_, STARFIRE ran in with a pissed off expression.

Starfire: ROBIN! I thought you LVOED me! And now, you're giving me up for RAVEN!-No offence, Raven (Raven: non taken)-, YOU LYING, SELFISH, BITCH!

Beastboy: Robin's a female dog?

Sevvy: Wow, didn't know the couple were so complicated...

...BUT HEY! All the guys fall for Raven! What the big idea?

Raven: When you figure that one out, lemme know.

Sevvy: Will Do.

Cyborg: This is TOO confusing! I'm gonna go home and make myself a hearty, meaty, sanwhich!

Audience: BYE

Robin: Hey, Starfire. How the HELL did you learn to talk so fluently?

Starfire:...internet...? (got that from Fairly Odd Parents, so i dont own that either)

Robin: OOOOOOOOOH, okay!

Starfire: Yuppers

Robin: I think thats a b it TOO much internet. Either that, or you've been spending WAY too much time with Sevvy.

Sevvy: HEY! I resent that!

Starfire: YEAH! And who are you one to yell about! You're the one CHEATING on me!

Robin: Oh yeah...

...STARFIRE! I'm sorry! I love you so much! It's just my teenage horomones are getting REALLY strong!

Starfire: I still dont forgive you! -blasts Robin-

Sevvy: -ignores the blasting- That's all for today, folks! I hope you enjoyed our time today with the TEEN TITANS! Stay tuned next week, for our interview with the INUYASHA cast! Well, that's if the titans dont kill me...or the set...

Raven: I. LOVE. FLUFFY!

Beastboy: I thought you loved me! And who's this 'Fluffy' anyway?

Raven and Sevvy: One of the hottest anime guys in the whole world/universe!

Raven: Hey, can I make a special appearence during that show? PLEEEEEASE!

Sevvy: SURE! Well, that is if I can finally get that strict, stone-cold idiot to come.

(in distince, this is heard:

Man: WENCH! I HEARD THAT!)

Raven: OOOOOOOH! Was that Fluffy!

(Man: DONT CALL ME FLUFFY!)

Sevvy: To your question, Raven, YES that WAS _Fluffy_!

(Man: GRRRRRRRRR)

Beastboy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Sevvy has brainwashed Raven! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sevvy: Shuddup, ya CrazedUpFruitloop!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N TADA! How was it? I added some things that i didnt have before, like the little Raven/Sevvy/Man thing at the end. I really wanted to have that in there instead. Also, this is the second time I had to write this up. When I was just about done, a Transformer thingy went 'KAPLOOY!' and we lost power for the THIRD TIME in less than THREE WEEKS so, we didnt get power til today again. So, we're probably gonna sew PECO, the power providers. But my mom says, I want to, but Im not so sure.

and also, if ANY of my readers work for PECO, im sorry. I dont mean to affend you. depending on where you work, you may be the one that helped us when we didnt have powre for 5 days in the first power-outiche.

so, anyway, just REVIEW and ill get working on that Inuyasha interview with Raven...hahaha, Happy Raven is UNLEASHED towards Sesshy's Fluff...AHAHAHAHAHA! So, if you wanna read that, than ya BETTER review or that aint coming for a GOOD while!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Tell me what you liked the best. My brother loved the Cyborg parts, haha.


End file.
